The IoT is a network of physical devices or “things” embedded with electronics, software, and sensors which enables these objects to collect and exchange data between themselves and between other computing devices. Example “things” include connected home appliances, sensors in automobiles, biochips, and the like. These devices communicate with other devices, servers, and computers across one or more networks and may even form and participate in mesh networks.
Standards groups have begun the process of formulating standards that specify procedures for device discovery, communications between devices, service discovery, security, and other procedures used in forming and maintaining IoT networks. Example groups include the Open Interconnect Consortium (OIC), Internet Protocol for Smart Objects (IPSO) Alliance, and the Industrial Internet Consortium.